Moonlight, Tears and Heartbreak
by moviebkrgurl
Summary: She watched as he took his last breath, watched as death took him. Then, she heard a sound, and wondered vaguely if it was her heart breaking, beyond repair. SSHG R


Moonlight, Tears and Heartbreak

AN: I don't Harry Potter, but I adore SSHG!

The last thing he saw was her face. Frozen with shock, he could see her, standing a few feet away, unable to move. Her beautiful face, framed with those wonderfully soft brown curls, her golden eyes staring at him shock, intensity and something else…

It was at that moment that Severus wanted to tell her, tell her how much he loved her from the moment he had saw her, how much he wished that she would return his feelings, but knowing she never would, he had buried them deep inside his heart, searing his soul with a painful burn.

It was then, however, that his life slowly began to slip away, and death slowly approached him. He could no longer speak, so instead he gazed at her, wanting to commit her angelic face into his memory forever, to tell her of his heart's darkest secret.

He smiled gently at her, noticing the tears on her face, wanting so badly to reach out and wipe them away, to comfort her and hold her, that his heart ached with longing.

He saw her lips form words, but he couldn't seem to hear them.

Turning away, he sighed, and took his last breath as death embraced him with open arms.

She stood there, frozen in shock, as she saw the man she loved with all her heart die right before her very eyes. "NO!!" her heart cried out in agony and pain. She wanted to do something, run to his side, hold his hand, and tell him how much he meant to her, comfort him in his last minutes. Yet, it seemed as if time had stopped, a mist had gone over her eyes and she could do nothing but stand there and gaze at him. When she looked up, black eyes met honeyed brown, and she felt intense emotion in those eyes. Regret, sadness, acceptance, and something else, that suddenly made her feel as if her soul was torn apart.

As the tears rolled down her pale cheeks, she suddenly realized. He was dying. The man she loved was dying, and she could nothing to prevent it. So many regrets, so many things unsaid, flickered through her panicked mind, but it was the memories that she cherished most. The painful and bittersweet memories staining her vision. His voice, velvet and silky, sending shivers down her throat. His face, too others so ugly, yet to her, it was perfect, for it was part of him. His heart, the thing she desired most, yet was unable to find, despite reaching far beyond her limits.

Something broke inside her, and she felt herself scream out loud. "I love you!" But, inside, she knew that he was too far-gone, that he could never hear her. Again. And the pain seemed to blind her, sending her down on her knees in the rain, crying.

She watched as he took his last breath, watched as death took him. Then, she heard a sound, and wondered vaguely if it was her heart breaking, beyond repair.

It was a year later, yet it still felt the same. Worse even. The pain that threatened to overwhelm her, kill her, when she thought of him, recalled the memories, read the letters she had written and kept… Everything. And the worse was the knowing. Knowing that she would spend the rest of her life alone, pining away for the only man she would ever love, forever. Knowing, that even in death, she could not have his love, knowing that she had done nothing to stop him from dying. This was the worse.

Now, she stood at his grave, silently grieving for him, for all she had lost the moment he died. The lightning flashed above her as she stood there, praying for courage, courage to move on. The tears dried, and she was comforted by the knowledge that, although her heart would never heal completely, she would lead a good life.

Yet now, as the memories started to appear, she felt no pain, only calm. He was at peace now, and as the moonlight shone on her, casting a shadow on the darkened ground, the tears were finally gone.

He was at peace, and she was contented.


End file.
